<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>don't be shy by somethinginyoureyes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27339226">don't be shy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethinginyoureyes/pseuds/somethinginyoureyes'>somethinginyoureyes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Lena Luthor, F/F, POV Kara Danvers, POV Lena Luthor, Pansexual Kara Danvers, two sides of the same coin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>ไทย</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:15:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27339226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethinginyoureyes/pseuds/somethinginyoureyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>- พระเจ้า เมื่อไหร่ฉันจะกล้าบอกเธอไปนะ หรือจะไม่มีโอกาสได้บอกไป -<br/>Kara Danvers</p><p>- พระเจ้า คาร่า แดนเวอร์ส เมื่อไหร่เธอจะหลุดออกไปจากความคิดของฉันสักที ฉันอยากที่จะเลิกคิดถึงเธอแล้ว -<br/>Lena Luthor</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>don't be shy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="AlignRight">Kara Danvers' Part</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>คุณเคยรู้สึกว่าตัวเองแปลกประหลาดและแตกต่างจากคนอื่นบ้างไหม</em>
</p><p>
  <em>ความรู้สึกที่ว่าคุณไม่สามารถเข้ากับใครได้เลย ไม่ว่าจะเป็นคนที่คุณรู้จักหรือแม้กระทั่งคนที่คุณรักก็ตาม</em>
</p><p>
  <em>จนกระทั่งมาพบกับใครบางคน ที่คุณไม่รู้แม้กระทั่งเขารู้สึกเช่นเดียวกันกับคุณหรือไม่ แต่คุณกลับหลงรักเขาอย่างสนิทใจ</em>
</p><p> </p><p>หลายๆ คนอาจจะรู้จักฉันในฐานะ คาร่า แดนเวอร์ส นักข่าวจาก CatCo Worldwide Media แต่น้อยคนที่จะรู้จักฉันในฐานะซูเปอร์เกิร์ล ฮีโร่จากดาวคริปตอน และใช่ ฉันเป็นเอเลี่ยน เอเลี่ยนที่อยู่ในร่างเพศหญิง อันที่จริงแล้วก็ไม่มีใครเคยทำการวิจัยหรือวิเคราะห์เรื่องเพศสภาพของฉัน เพราะมีแค่ฉันและน้องชายของฉันที่มาจากดาวคริปตอนเท่านั้น สิ่งที่ฉันอยากจะบอกกับคนอื่นๆ ก็คือฉันไม่ได้เป็นเพียงเอเลี่ยนเพศหญิงเท่านั้น แต่ตัวของฉันเองเป็น Pansexual ที่มักถูกดึงดูดจากคนหรือเอเลี่ยนอื่นๆ ที่มีทัศนคติหรือแนวคิดไปในทางเดียวกันกับฉัน แม้ว่าที่ผ่านมาจะเป็นแค่เพศชายอย่างเดียวก็ตาม จนกระทั่งฉันได้มาพบกับเธอคนนั้น ทายาทตระกูลลูเธอร์ น้องสาวต่างแม่ของ เล็กซ์ ลูเธอร์ คู่อริของน้องชายของฉัน ซูเปอร์แมน และนั่นคือสิ่งที่ฉันไม่เคยจะได้พูดออกไปเลยสักครั้ง</p><p>ลีน่า ลูเธอร์ เป็นมนุษย์เพศหญิง ที่เก่งรอบด้าน ทัศนคติดี และอยากหลุดออกจากกรอบและเงาของพี่ชายของเธอ ฉันพบกับเธอครั้งแรกก็ตกหลุมรักเธอเข้าอย่างจัง เธอทำให้ฉันเก้อเขินในทุกๆ การกระทำ เราเป็นเพื่อนกันมานาน และเธอไม่เคยรู้เรื่องราวเหล่านี้เลย ฉันคิดมาเสมอว่าฉันควรที่จะต้องบอกเรื่องนี้กับเธอไปได้แล้ว แต่ก็นั่นแหละ มันปฏิเสธไม่ได้เลยว่าฉันหลงรักเธอและฉันไม่เคยกล้าที่จะพูดคำนี้ออกไปสักครั้ง เพราะอะไรน่ะเหรอ เพราะว่าฉันกลัวว่าเธอจะคิดไม่เหมือนกับฉันแล้วก็ทำตัวห่างเหินออกไปนั่นเอง</p><p>จนกระทั่งเราเกิดทะเลาะกันอย่างร้ายแรง ไม่สิ มันเป็นเรื่องที่ฉันกำลังตัดสินใจจะบอกเธอ แต่เธอดันรู้เรื่องนี้จากพี่ชายของเธอ เขานี่มันน่ารำคาญจริงๆ เขาบอกว่าฉันเป็นซูเปอร์เกิร์ล ในวันที่ฉันตัดสินใจจะบอกกับลีน่าว่าฉันเป็นใคร ฉันอยากทำความรู้จักเธอในฐานะที่ฉันเป็นฉันมากกว่า กว่าจะคืนดีกันได้ก็นานโข เธอเกือบจะฆ่าฉันด้วยคริปโตไนต์ แต่คงเทียบไม่ได้กับการที่ฉันทำแบบนั้น มันเหมือนกับการฆ่าเธอทั้งเป็น ฉันรู้สึกได้ ฉันไม่เคยรู้สึกเสียใจกับสิ่งที่ทำไปมากเท่านี้เลย ฉันไม่เข้าใจตัวเองจริงๆ</p><p>ฉันทำทุกอย่างเพื่อไถ่โทษ ไม่ว่าจะเป็นไปหอบของกินจากร้านโปรดของเธอมา เข้าไปหาเธอ ทักทาย ทำเหมือนทุกๆ ครั้ง แล้วก็ทำในสิ่งที่เธอขอร้อง แม้ว่าหลายๆ คนจะบอกฉันก็เถอะว่าฉันกำลังโดนหลอกใช้ แต่ก็นั่นแหละ ฉันรู้สึกว่ามันน่าจะเป็นสิ่งที่ไถ่โทษกับสิ่งที่ฉันทำไปได้ แม้ว่ามันจะดูไม่เหมือนการไถ่โทษก็ตาม แต่ฉันรู้สึกว่ามันเป็นสิ่งที่ฉันควรจะทำ</p><p>ให้ตายสิ ฉันไม่รู้ว่าฉันรักเธอมากแค่ไหน แต่ ณ ตอนนี้ ฉันรู้แค่ว่าฉันต้องการที่จะปกป้องเธอจากทุกสิ่งบนโลกใบนี้ ฉันอยากให้เธอปลอดภัย และมีความสุขกับทุกๆ สิ่งที่เธอต้องการ พระเจ้า เมื่อไหร่ฉันจะกล้าบอกเธอไปนะ หรือจะไม่มีโอกาสได้บอกไป ...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p class="AlignRight">Lena Luthor's Part</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>เหนื่อยไหมกับการที่ต้องพยายามมากกว่าเดิมหลายเท่าเพื่อดิ้นรนให้ตัวเองออกจากเงาของคนอื่น</em>
</p><p>
  <em>เหนื่อยไหมกับการที่ตัวเองต้องฝืนทำบางสิ่งเพื่อให้คนอื่นยอมรับ</em>
</p><p>
  <em>เหนื่อยไหมกับการที่รู้สึกแย่ เมื่อตัวเองรับรู้บางสิ่งเป็นคนสุดท้าย</em>
</p><p> </p><p>ฉัน ลีน่า ลูเธอร์ ในฐานะของผู้บริหารที่เป็นผู้หญิง ถือเป็นเรื่องยากที่จะทำให้หลายๆ คนยอมรับในความสามารถ บางคนถึงกับบอกฉันว่าฉันอยู่ได้ทุกวันนี้เป็นเพราะบารมีของพี่ชาย แม้ว่าเขาจะไม่อยู่ที่นี่ และฉันใช้ความสามารถของตัวเองอย่างเต็มที่เพื่อแสดงให้เห็น แต่ก็นั่นแหละ มันเป็นเรื่องยากที่พวกเขาจะยอมรับผู้หญิงอย่างฉันให้มีหน้ามีตาในสังคม โดยเฉพาะการเลือกคู่ครอง ที่พวกเขามักมองว่าฉันคงจะเลือกผู้ชายที่มีหน้ามีตามารับตำแหน่งแทนฉัน นี่มันคือความโหดร้ายของสังคมชายเป็นใหญ่ที่ไม่เคยมีใครสอน พวกเขากำหนดกรอบให้กับฉัน ให้กับผู้หญิงทุกคน ทั้งที่ไม่ควรจะต้องมีใครพยายามมากกว่าเพื่อแสดงให้คนอื่นเห็นว่าเขามีความสามารถ</p><p>ฉันก็เคยคิดว่าสักวันหนึ่งฉันคงจะได้แต่งงานกับผู้ชายที่ฉันรัก แต่การที่ฉันได้พบกับ คาร่า แดนเวอร์ส นักข่าวของ CatCo ก็ทำให้ฉันรู้สึกว่านี่คงจะเป็นคนที่ฉันกำลังตามหาอย่างแน่นอน ถ้าคุณได้เห็นเธอในวันแรกที่เราได้พบกัน คุณก็คงต้องบอกอย่างแน่นอนว่าเธอน่ารักแค่ไหน เพราะทั้งท่าทาง การกระทำ ไปจนถึงรอยยิ้มของเธอ นั่นทำให้ฉันตกหลุมรักเธอมาโดยตลอด แต่ก็ทำได้แค่เท่านั้น เพราะเท่าที่ผ่านมาฉันก็ไม่เคยเห็นเธอเดตกับผู้หญิงคนไหน และไม่รู้ว่าความรู้สึกของฉันมันเป็นความรู้สึกแบบไหนกันแน่</p><p>กว่าฉันจะแน่ใจในความรู้สึกก็ปาเข้าไปหลายปี และนั่นคือจุดเปลี่ยนของฉัน มันยากที่จะยอมรับ แต่ก็คงไม่ปฏิเสธว่ามันเกิดขึ้นจริง ถ้าคุณได้เห็นรอยยิ้มของเธอ ก็คงคิดเหมือนกับฉันแน่ๆ เพราะดูรอยยิ้มของเธอสิ น่ารักน่าเอ็นดูยิ่งกว่าใคร ยิ่งเวลาที่เธอทำตัวเปิ่นๆ ก็ยิ่งทำให้ฉันหลงรักมากขึ้นทุกที</p><p>แต่ความรู้สึกก็กลับมาเปลี่ยนไปเอาตอนที่พี่ชายของฉันบอกว่าเธอหลอกฉันมาโดยตลอด ว่าเธอคือใคร และเป็นอะไร ยากที่จะยอมรับ แต่ก็ไม่ง่ายที่จะเข้าใจ แม้ว่าในตอนนี้เราจะกลับมาคืนดีกันแล้ว แต่ก็ยังคงคลางแคลงในใจของฉันอยู่ดี</p><p>พระเจ้า คาร่า แดนเวอร์ส เมื่อไหร่เธอจะหลุดออกไปจากความคิดของฉันสักที ฉันอยากที่จะเลิกคิดถึงเธอแล้ว</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>